Pokemon Journeys
by Ellsanimelover
Summary: Aito,Ellery and Akira journey through kanto
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon journeys

Episode one: The curious case of the ditto in the rain

The rain poured down in lavender town. Each drop like a bullet smashing into the window panes of the townhouses. The elusive Graveyard stood towering higher than Hoopa himself. Ellery stared out at the graveyard bored out of his mind "At this point I might as well be shouted at by mum and dad at least that wouldn't be as boring as sitting around." Ellery muttered. Unfortunately he'd spoke to soon as Ellery's mum had got back from her shift at the local Pokemart. "Ellery it's only your fault that your this bored you could get a Pokémon and run around free." As she spoke she laid a bag full of food on the kitchen table. "Mum I explained to you capturing Pokémon is wrong and especially forcing them to battle it's just cruel." He sighed no one understood him his dad thought he was a failure. "Look Ellery you can always become a Pokémon breeder or performer I just don't want you sitting around all summer." At this point Ellery's mum had finished the conversation and was already peeling carrots and chopping them. Ellery clenched his fists and stormed to his bedroom. As he sat on his bed he stared at a blue backpack full of pokeballs and potions. If my mum wants me to leave the house I'll leave it. He removed the contents leaving only a water bottle, clothes and some snacks in it. He slid his window up the pitter patter of rain strengthening. Took one look back and jumped out. That's when he ran…

_1 hour later_

The storm had raged on ferocious and showing no signs of stopping, Ellery's brown hair had turned into a mop wet to the touch and his blue eyes were filled with tears. "You just had to snap Ellery then you run away I mean really what's wrong with you." As he said this he tripped on some stubborn roots falling down a slanted hill falling into a puddle. His eyes closed to the forest around him the green and brown turning into black. He awoke to see the sun was shining the trees covered with dew Pidgeys singing. "Ditto." He stood up startled with shock as he looked down he saw a bright pink Ditto. "Hey little guy you gave me a shock please don't hurt me I'm Ellery." He put his hand down trembling as the ditto sniffed it. "Ellery." The ditto transformed into a replica of Ellery his eyes even looking the same. "What you transformed into a human!" the ditto smiled shouting out in glee "Human,human,human!" At this point Ellery was quite scared and had decided to make a run for it but the ditto kept walking with him. "Stay away just leave." The ditto frowned but kept on walking "Me Aito." Ellery stared at it how could it speak so many words? "Well I don't like you Aito." Aito stopped frowning and pondering things for a minute "Me like you." Ellery stopped and sighed what he was about to do was crazy (at least for him) "Okay Aito you can stay." Aito stared smiling and the two walked along the forest path. Will Aito and Ellery bond? Will Ellery become a Pokémon trainer? Find out next time on Pokémon journeys…

**Hi I hope you enjoyed this and I already have plans for "Episode 2: A B C my parents are trying to find me." Please leave a review.**


	2. Episode 2

Pokémon Journeys

Episode 2: A B C my parents are coming for me

After just a short travel our protagonists have made it to Saffron city.

"Alright Aito now before we enter saffron city you need to decide are you going to stay looking human or look like a ditto?" Ellery and Aito lured at the edge of the city staring at each other they'd not been acquaintances for long but Aito could tell that Ellery was always serious. "Me Aito ,stay Aito." Ellery frowned he wasn't sure if this would work but he guessed they had to stick with it. "Now that comes to my second point we need to teach you how to speak or you're not speaking at all." Aito threw his palms in the air and had a big temper tantrum "I wanna speak, I wanna speak." People had slowly started looking as they walked past Ellery "Okay I'm sixteen which means your sixteen and we don't do temper tantrums like that. Now let's get you to the library!"

After getting lost then having to get a map of Saffron city Ellery finally made it to the rustic library. Its wooden beam structure stood out refined with solid oak bookshelves. "Alright how to learn English no, Pokemonish rip off, Japanese perfect." Ellery swiftly pulled the heavy book out and laid it flat on a nearby table. "Okay let's start with greetings. Good morning, good afternoon and good evening." Aito sat flustered and panicky it was already too much for him. "Good morning Ellery, Good Evening as well and good afternoon." Immediately Ellery could tell that he was going to be a quick learner and decided to help him with writing as well. As he walked to the librarian's desk she gave a warm welcoming smile "What can I do for you today?" Ellery simply pointed at some paper and the librarians Turtwig grabbed it with his mouth. "There you go sweetie." She handed the paper over the desk and Ellery walked back to Aito but he was with Officer Jenny and his mum! "Young man you've been scaring your parents very much by running away now it's a good thing you're safe and sound." Ellery's mum embraced Aito and for a second he thought maybe Aito could stay with his parents and Ellery could run and do what he wants but just as he got to the door Aito walked towards him. "Let's go."

Ellery and Aito walked away and as soon as they had got to Saffron city they had left. As they walked Ellery spotted his Dad who ran towards him "Ellery I've been so worried you're a complete idiot." That's when he saw Aito he stood staring up and down surprised at what he saw. "Dad he's not my Pokémon partner I didn't catch him and I still stand by my word but yes I guess I'm friends with a Pokémon." His dad smiled patting his son on the back laughing. "It's a start." His dad walked away giddy with glee. As our heroes walked away Ellery felt confused what was his relationship with Aito? Will Ellery learn a new purpose to his journey? Will Aito learn English? Who is this Akira in the description? Find out next time on Pokémon Journeys…

**Hope you enjoyed I have an idea for Episode three and a theme tune. Please leave a review and if you want a theme tune.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Journeys

**Hi sorry I haven't wrote this in a while hope you enjoy.**

Episode 3: Akira and the Eevee

After many days of bickering and learning Ellery and Aito have made it to celadon city renowned for its famous grass type gym.

"Now how are you doing with that journal I got for you?" Ellery grabbed the book from Aito's hand prying it of him. "Let's read been walking through route eight and Ellery's been a drag." Ellery looked up fuming while Aito stood there with a sheepish grin. "Okay let's just brush over this for now; I think it's time for you to talk with someone how about that person over there." Ellery pointed to a boy his age that had a small Eevee with him. They were sat on a small bench surrounded by dirty bricks and other people.

Aito cautiously walked up to him waving in a way that to any bystander would just look like two friends meeting up. "Hello I'm Aito what's your name?" He smiled brightly inviting the boy to talk. "Um I don't know you wait are you a trainer like me? Do you want a Pokémon battle is that it." At this point Ellery realised he needed to break this up before Aito said anything stupid. He casually slid over to Aito pretending to be shocked. "Oh my gosh Aito I've been looking for you don't run away again all right." He grabbed the collar of Aito's shirt pulling him away from the boy and his Eevee who seemed disappointed.

"Ellery I thought you wanted me to talk. Should I not talk?" Aito himself seemed angry and Ellery could tell for he had started squirming around. "Stop your embarrassing yourself okay." As he dragged Aito into some nearby bushes Aito transformed into a Ryhorn threatening to trample Ellery. "He's a ditto." The boy from earlier had followed after them! "It's not what you think." Ellery blurted out rubbing his neck. "No, I think what just happened was you know a talking ditto with normal eyes. You also owe me a Pokémon battle if you don't want me to catch this Pokémon." This boy drives a hard bargain Ellery thought.

"I don't battle, in fact your get ups kind of sad enslaving a Pokémon and then making it fight." The boys frown dug deeper into Ellery than expected. "Well if you watch me fight against Erika for the rainbow badge maybe your mind could be changed." Ellery refused almost immediately but the boy picked Ellery up and dragged him to the Celadon city gym. After all the protesting they finally made it to the gym.

Its greenhouse aesthetic and look was beautiful. As Ellery ventured through he stared at the vibrant lush greenery and plants around him. Ignoring the battling going on he stared immersed and mesmerised. "Erika I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. So I Akira can win the rainbow badge!" Erika nodded whipping out her first Pokémon Victreebel. "Victreebel use Razor leaf." The Victreebel spurted out leafs aimed towards Akira's Eevee. Eevee was struck off guard being slashed she cried out in pain. "Eevee use bite." Eevee jumped towards Victreebel but it dodged just by a couple of inches. "Victreebel use sleep powder." The spores from Victreebel sent Eevee falling to the ground in a deep nap. "Eevee is unable to battle." Ellery looked shocked it'd already ended. As Akira walked back to Ellery he couldn't hide the look of humiliation on his face.

"Look I'm pretty sure trainers should have maybe more than one Pokémon and I'm pretty sure even I could beat you." Akira's face had suddenly turned into a smile to hide any pain. Aito was carrying a sleeping Eevee out with him and mouthed a silent sorry to Akira. "Hmm is that a hint to say you accept my challenge." Ellery sighed and shook his head Akira really didn't get that he hated Pokémon battles. "No well I guess I'm going to have to stick with you until you do." Akira laughed and smiled as the three of them walked away into the distance.

Our team has finally been set but will they get along? Will Aito feel left out due to Akira? Find out next time on Pokémon Journeys…

**Hope you enjoyed please leave a review.**


End file.
